


Szklana maska

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Masz nową nieprzeczytaną wiadomość.[zima 2006/2007]





	Szklana maska

Ting.

Na ekranie palmtopa wyświetliło się powiadomienie, przykrywając pod sobą pięć innych: _Masz nową nieprzeczytaną wiadomość od H.N-san_.

Na szczęście cichy dźwięk powiadomienia utonął w głosie nauczyciela, więc Isola szybko schowała palmtopa pod ławkę. Tam odblokowała urządzenie i zerknęła na niespodziewane powiadomienie od aplikacji z zieloną ikonką.

Aplikacja <jungle/β> należała ostatnio do jednego z głównych pożeraczy czasu Isoli. Była to sieć społecznościowa, lecz inna niż te, którymi posługiwała się większość znajomych z klasy. Isola nie używała jej do komunikowania się z nikim, a jedynie do czytania postów różnych użytkowników, czasem pisania własnych, choć głównie pozostawała tylko biernym obserwatorem.

Pierwszy raz natrafiła na nią na początku gimnazjum. Jej ulubioną tablicą szybko stała się społeczność Strainów; w tej części <jungle> Strainowie nie tylko mogli wymienić się doświadczeniami, czasem umawiali się na spotkania, bójki, organizowali starcia z gangami.

Zafascynowana Isola zanurzyła się w świat, w którym znajdowali się ludzie podobni do niej, obdarzeni tajemniczymi zdolnościami. Choć sama nie zamierzała mieszać się w nic takiego, zdarzało się jej czasem wyszukiwać w internecie podawane przez nich nazwiska i gangi, a potem robić o nich research na własną rękę. Jej palmtop szybko wypełnił się kartoteką przeróżnych postaci czy wyrwanych z kontekstu informacji, których znaczenia nie rozumiała.

Isola z zapartym tchem śledziła nocne życie Shizume, pełne niebezpieczeństw, podejrzanych ludzi i tajemniczych mocy.

Nie należała do niego bezpośrednio, ale przecież także była „niekompletna” – czy zatem nie mogła czuć się zżyta z tym światem?

Powiadomienie od użytkownika, którego nazwa wydawała się znajoma, ale której nie umiała z niczym skojarzyć, przyspieszyło bicie serca Isoli do niecodziennego tempa. Kliknęła w ikonkę aplikacji i wtedy stanął nad nią cień.

– Kayano-san. Byłabyś łaskawa opowiedzieć, o czym przed chwilą mówiłem?

Spanikowana wezwaniem przez nauczyciela Isola pośpiesznie wepchnęła palmtopa w poły spódnicy mundurka. Spojrzała na nauczyciela, a po chwili jej wzrok minimalnie zawisł na jego biurku i pozostawionym na nim papierach; potrzebowała półtorej sekundy, by zapamiętać ich treść.

– Mówił pan, że funkcja kwadratowa posiada pierwiastki wtedy, gdy jej wyróżnik jest nieujemny.

Nauczyciel zmrużył oczy, ale już dał jej spokój.

* * *

Gdy tylko zadzwoniono na przerwę, Isola pobiegła do toalety, by tam w spokoju przeczytać wiadomość. Już wcześniej zdarzało jej się, by pisali do niej członkowie społeczności Strainów, zaciekawieni jednym z jej nielicznych postów, ale zawsze były to odpowiedzi w wątku, nie bezpośrednie wiadomości.

Zamknąwszy się w kabinie, otworzyła wiadomość.

[Witaj, Kayano Isola-san. Twój research jest doprawdy imponujący.]

W jednej chwili walące serce na moment zamarło.

Isola, zamknięta w szkolnej toalecie, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła się na wypisane na ekranie słowa, a ręka z palmtopem drżała jej tak bardzo, że urządzenie w każdej chwili mogło upaść. Najpierw jej umysł wypełniła pustka, a po chwili nawiedziło go milion niesprecyzowanych, lecz podobnych myśli.

Kto to jest? Skąd on wie? Jestem obserwowana?

Nagle zapaliło się światełko.

H.N.

Czy to nie o nim krążyły plotki, że stoi za <jungle>?

Nim jednak Isola zdążyła wyciągnąć jakieś konkretne wnioski, palmtop zadźwięczał znowu. Tym razem drgnęła i byłaby upuściła palmtopa, gdyby nie chwyciła go między kolana. Odetchnęła ciężko, choć wnętrze miała zaciśnięte, po czym otworzyła nową wiadomość.

[Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko. Wydajesz się być bardzo utalentowaną osobą.]

Alarm w głowie Isoli nie przestał dźwięczeć ani na moment, ale pokojowa prośba była czymś, co w przedziwny sposób podziałało na nią uspokajająco. Zdoławszy opanować drżenie rąk, zaczęła wypisywać odpowiedź.

{Kim jesteś?}

H.N miał błyskawiczną reakcję.

[Jestem królem.]

Widząc wypisane na zielonym tle słowa, Isola wstrzymała oddech.

Król. W społeczności Strainów krążyły różne plotki o potężnych istnieniach zwanych Królami, lecz nikt tak naprawdę nie znał szczegółów, a ze znalezionych przez Isolę informacji często wynikały sprzeczne wnioski. Jedyną pewną rzeczą, jakiej zdołała się dowiedzieć, było istnienie Trzeciego, Czerwonego Króla, Kagutsu Genjiego… oraz katastrofy, jaką spowodował.

Odkąd Kagutsu Genji i Habari Jin zginęli w katastrofie z kraterem, wszelki ślad po pozostałych królach rozmywał się i praktycznie nie dało się odnaleźć nic konkretnego. Skąd się wzięli, kim dokładnie byli?—nawet faktyczna liczba istniejących królów czasem zostawała błędnie zapisywana, choć najprawodpodobniej było ich siedmiu.To jednak nie miało wpływu na odczucia Isoli, które przedstawiały się bardzo wyraźnie.

Król spowodował katastrofę.

A zatem król nie mógł być nikim dobrym.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie czynniki, ten człowiek musiał zatem być owianym tajemnicą Zielonym Królem—

{Czego chcesz?}

[Tak jak mówiłem, porozmawiać. Na moim terenie nieczęsto można natrafić na tak zdolne persony jak ty.]

{Terenie?}

[Och, wybacz mi mój nietakt. Nie wiesz jeszcze wszystkiego o królach, prawda? Na pewno zainteresujesz się Kamieniem Drezdeńskim… Niestety Wieża Mihashira leży poza moją jurysdykcją. Doprawdy sprawiłoby mi wielką przyjemność ujrzeć twój research na ten temat.]

Nie rozumiejąc tej dziwnej wiadomości, Isola chwilę rozważała słowa, jakimi powinna odpowiedzieć. Jej czujność wzrosła na najwyższy poziom, ale w swoim obecnym położeniu czujność nadawała się do śmietnika.

Ten człowiek wiedział o niej wszystko. A przynajmniej wiele. Kimkolwiek był, wiedział także to, czego Isola nie mogła nigdzie odnaleźć.

Uznała, że warto spróbować.

{Możesz mi powiedzieć. Co to za kamień?}

[Kamień był początkiem wszystkiego. Początkiem każdego króla i każdego Straina. Chociaż twoim było najwyraźniej coś innego.]

– …

Isola traciła pewność siebie z każdą sekundą, zupełnie jakby uciekała wszystkimi komórkami jej ciała.

{Dlaczego mi to mówisz?}

[W nadziei, że zasilisz mój klan.]

{Klan…? Chodzi o grupę towarzyszy króla?}

[O, więc jednak o tym słyszałaś.]

{Różne plotki krążą po mieście, ale ciężko jest wydobyć z nich coś sensownego.}

[Zdaje się, że jednak ty jesteś znakomita w wyszukiwaniu informacji. Poza tym… widzisz różne rzeczy.]

Nigdy nie napisała na społeczności Strainów o swojej zdolności.

Tym razem alarm rozbłysł czerwienią, która niemal wypalała ją od środka.

{Zaczynam się irytować. Przejdź do rzeczy albo skończę tę rozmowę.}

[Wybacz mi, mam tendencję do przedłużania. Będę zatem się streszczał. Chciałbym zaprosić cię do mojego klanu; będzie dla ciebie doskonały, gdyż specjalizujemy się we wpływaniu na świat rzeczywisty poprzez świat cyfrowy.]

Zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje, ale Isola pierwszy raz w życiu postanowiła go zignorować. Wagary w szkolnej toalecie brzmiały jak kpina lub kłopoty, nie obchodziło jej to.

Zaproszenie od króla?

W jednej chwili wszystko, co Isola z takim mozołem wokół siebie stworzyła, zawisło w czasoprzestrzeni, pozbawiając jej jakiegokolwiek oparcia. Chwyciła się ściany dla prowizorycznego utrzymania równowagi, ale nie przestało kręcić jej się w głowie. Tylko litery H.N pozostały czytelne w jej polu widzenia.

– …Haha.

Po chwili z jej ust wydobył się gorzki śmiech.

Zaciśnięta na palmtopie dłoń obniżyła się nieco, by naraz się rozluźnić. Nagle ogarnął ją spokój.

– Dowiedział się tego wszystkiego… ale jakoś nie zauważył, że nienawidzę królów.

Odpowiedź napisała się prawie sama:

{Nie jestem zainteresowana.}

[Szkoda. Tak czy inaczej, zaproszenie jest aktualne. Zawsze możesz się ze mną skontaktować.]

– Skontaktować? – mimo że nie mogła się upewnić, czy tamten „król” na pewno ją słyszy, Isola już nie kłopotała się pisaniem. – Jaka szkoda. Patrz, co zrobię z tym twoim palmtopem, twoją aplikacją, twoim zaproszeniem i twoim klanem.

Wyszła z kabiny i cisnęła palmtopa w drugi kąt toalety. Odbił się o ścianę i upadł z pękniętą obudową; Isola gwałtownie przydeptała go butem i powtórzyła to kilka razy, aż w kącie toalety pozostała połamana sterta szkła i metalu.

Na zakończenie wydobyła ze zniszczonego urządzenia kartę pamięci. Wygrzebawszy z torby nożyczki, przecięła ją na pół i rzuciła na resztki palmtopa.

– Zamierzasz mnie szpiegować? Dane z tego palmtopa i tak mam w głowie. …A także Kamień Drezdeński i Wieżę Mihashira.

Kierując te słowa do nikogo w szczególności, Isola jeszcze chwilę stała tam, obrzucając zniszczonego palmtopa nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Po tym odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła toaletę.

Kilka minut po jej wyjściu popękany ekran zamigotał kilka razy, jakby wiwatując.


End file.
